WISH AND DREAM
by yamanaka tenten
Summary: pertarungan antara pemimpi dan pengharap untuk bisa mencapai nyata, dalam genggam tangan cinta...! [AU] bad Summary
1. Chapter 1

**WISH AND DREAM**

 **Chapter 1**

 **Declaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Pairing : Tenten, Shikamaru N, Gaara S.**

 **Rate : Sementara masih K mungkin di chap berikutnya bakalan naik jadi Rate T, HEHE**

 **Summary : katanya mimpi adalah awal dari harapan. Katanya harapan adalah awal dari mimpi. Katanya mimpi dan harapan adalah awal dari impian. Aku tak mengerti itu semua. Karena sejak kejadian itu, aku adalah gadis tanpa harapan, tanpa mimpi. Tapi dia yang keras kepala, telah merubah semuanya. Bahwa siapapun berhak bermimpi, berhak berharap, dan berhak bahagia. (bad summary)*plakk -(*_*)-**

 **Halloooooooo minnaaaaaaaaaaa…!*berapi-api..!**

 **Saya adalah pendatang baru di dunia ini? Ini Fanfic pertama saya, jadiiiiiii… maaf jika banyak typo disana sini. Diksi yang kurang pas, atau ceritanya yang gaje, yang ancur lebur kayak pecahan telur*lupakan !, maaf maaf maaf…#bungkuk-bungkuk.**

 **Bagi senpai-senpai dan para reader sekalian*kalau ada ! (-_-")? Saya butuh banget kritik dan saran yang membangun. Seperti kata pepatah 'kritik dan saran adalah bahan bangunan gratis' dan saya suka yang gratis-gratis*plakk !. sekian dulu bacotan gak jelas saya. Selamat menikmati*gak yakin ada bisa menikmati (',')9**

"apa yang terjadi…kaasan ?"

Pertanyaan itu meluncur lancar dari mulut seorang gadis kecil berusia 9 tahun, berpipi chubby bermata coklat secoklat rambut bercepol duanya. Matanya menyiratkan kebingungan mendalam, bagaimana tidak ? ayahnya Maito Gai, beberapa saat yang lalu di bawa paksa oleh beberapa orang yang dia tahu persis dari pakaiannya orang-orang tersebut adalah aparat kepolisian, si gadis kecil itu mengetahuinya dari jendela kamarnya yang terbuka. Saat itu, matanya menangkap sosok sang ayah di bawa masuk ke dalam mobil dengan borgol yang mengikat kedua tangannya. Tanpa pikir panjang gadis itu berlari menuruni tangga dan menemukan sang ibu terduduk di sofa dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca.

Tak ada jawaban dari tanya gadis kecil yang masih berdiri di hadapan ibunya. matanya masih betah menatap mata yang sama coklatnya dengan matanya. "kaasan,,,?"

"tidurlah Tenten…! Besok kau ujian kan ?" kata sang ibu setelah cukup lama terdiam. Terlihat jelas bagaimana mata coklat itu masih berkaca-kaca, menahan genangan bening yang makin mengambang. Seulas senyum tersungging di bibirnya, berusaha menenangkan sang anak yang masih menatap bingung sang ibu. "kaasan…? Apa yang terjadi pada tousan ?" gadis kecil yang bernama Tenten itu seolah tak mendengar perkataan sang ibu sebelumnya.

"tousan sedang ada pekerjaan di luar kota untuk beberapa bulan,,, tidak usah khawatir, cepatlah tidur sayang.. malam sudah terlalu larut untuk malaikat kecil kaasan yang besok akan dapat nilai sempurnaa..!" kini senyum sang ibu kembali merekah, tulus tanpa paksa seperti sebelumnya, hanya saja tatapan sendu itu masih tergambar jelas di pelupuk matanya. Hal itupun tak lepas dari penglihatan gadis kecil itu. Tenten tau betul, ayahnya tidak sedang dalam tugas ke luar kota. Jelas-jelas tadi dia melihat ayahnya di borgol dan dipaksa masuk ke mobil polisi. Tenten tau sesuatu telah terjadi. Namun dia memilih menganggukkan kepalanya, menuruti permintaan sang ibu. Tenten tak mungkin menanyakannya sekarang, kalaupun dia bertanya, takkan mungkin dia akan menerima jawabannya, terlebih melihat sang ibu yang kembali terdiam, dengan tatapan kosong dan raut wajah yang kacau. Tapi, apakah dia akan diam saja ? tentu tidak ! Tenten adalah gadis kecil dengan keingintahuan yang besar… dia pasti akan mencari tahu apa yang terjadi, PASTI…

Dengan langkah cepat gadis itu kembali menaiki tangga menuju kamarnya, namun di pertengahan jalannya ia kembali menoleh ke bawah, ke arah sofa dimana ibunya terduduk dengan tatapan yang sama, posisi yang sama, raut yang sama… mata hazel sang gadis merubah sendu. Namun dengan cepat ia berusha mengeluarkan senyum terbaiknya, memperlihatkan baris giginya yang tertata rapi… "kaasan, tidurlah bersamaku…!" katanya setengah berteriak, membuyarkan lamunan sang ibu yang entah sudah sampai kemana… dengan cepat wanita bernama Maito Miko itu menoleh, ia menghela nafas berat, mencoba mengeluarkan beban yang entah apa namanya, sebelum kemudian tersenyum simpul di iringi anggukan..

.

.

.

Matahari bersinar dengan cerahnya, angin yang mengalun merdu, langit yang membiru, dan awan putih yang berlalu jarang, yah, cuaca cukup cerah hari ini. Dan Jika kau berdiri di bawah pohon manga yang tumbuh di halaman Konoha Elementary School, dan sedikit mendongakkan kepalamu keatas, kearah jendela lantai dua, pasti akan terlihat oleh matamu sosok seorang gadis bercepol dua dengan wajah yang menunduk, duduk di bangku belakang dekat jendela. Sekilas ia tampak bergumul dengan buku yang di pegangnya. Sorot matanya menatap lurus ke arah buku itu, namun mata itu tak benar-benar melihat baris-bris kalimat yang tertera jelas disana. Pikirannya masih berayun pada beberapa hari yang lalu, dimana dia akhirnya mengetahui kenyataan di balik kepergian sang ayah, lebih tepatnya penangkapan sang ayah. Dari bisik-bisik tetangga, dari penelusurannya di internet, dari teman-teman ayahnya di kepolisian yang sengaja dia telfon diam-diam tanpa sepengetahuan ibunya, Tenten akhirnya mengetahui bahwa sang ayah, Maito Gai di tangkap, bahkan sudah di vonis hukuman 11 tahun penjara karena terbukti melakukan tindak pidana pembunuhan terhadap seorang penduduk sipil di luar tugasnya. Yah, ayah Tenten adalah seorang Polisi. Dan sekarang polisi itu, mantan polisi itu telah mendekam di penjara.

"tousan.." lirihnya di sela-sela lamunan yang entah kapan akhirnya.

Hatinya bergemuruh hebat, jantungnya bak tersengat listrik bertegangan tinggi hingga berdenyut tak terkendali.

 **Tenten pov**

Tidak mungkin tousan melakukan hal itu, tousan bukanlah seorang pembunuh, tousan memang kadang keras, tapi tak mungkin tousan membunuh. Tak mungkin..! tousan yang selalu tersenyum penuh semangat, tousan yang kadang juga konyol dan ceroboh, tousan yang hebat, mana mungkin tousan membunuh ? tapi, informasi yangi kuperoleh menunjukkan bahwa tousan telah melakukannya. Melakukan sesuatu yang jelas-jelas tousan tanamkan dalam diriku untuk tak pernah melakukannya.

FLASH BACK

" _moshi-moshi.."_

"emm hallo paman genma..! ini aku Tenten .." kataku. Kaasan sedang belanja, jadi ini adalah kesempatanku mencari info.

" _oh hai Tenten-san , ada apa anak manis_?" kata suara di seberang sana. Paman genma adalah bawahan ayah di kepolisian. Dia cukup dekat dengan keluarga kami, bahkan sesekali dia berkunjung kerumah, meski untuk sekedar memberikan coklat padaku. Biasanya dia akan langsung menggendongku dan mencubiti pipiku.

"paman, kaasan menyuruhku bertanya, bagaimana kabar tousan, _" aku menjeda kalimatku sejenak, berusaha mencari kata-kata yang tepat. Aku tau paman genma tak akan memberitahu apapun padaku jika dia tahu aku belum mengetahui apapun.

"dan bagaimana perkembangannya paman ?" lanjutku meniru kalimat dalam sinetron yang pernah ku tonton. Tak ada jawaban. Kudengar helaan nafas berat dari seberang sana. Aku masih menunggu jawaban apa yang akan paman genma lontarkan. Dalam hati aku tak sabar menunggu jawabannya, hatiku merasa tidak enak, sebenarnya perasaan tak enak ini sudah menggangguku sejak seminggu sebelum kepergian tousan.

" _jadi kau sudah tau ya, ten-chan_?" dia kembali menghela nafas, aku buru-buru menjawab dengan nada semeyakinkan yang aku bisa "iya, paman. Jadi…ba..bagaimana ?" lagi-lagi paman genma menghela nafas. Aku tau paman genma sangat dekat dengan tousan. Melihat apa yang terjadi pada tousan, pasti punya pukulan tersendiri untuknya. Bahkan tousan sudah seperti kakaknya saja. Katanya, mereka sudah bersama-sama sejak tousan masih sekolah SMP sedangkan paman genma sendiri masih SD. Dan satu lagi, dia sama cerobohnya dengan tousan.

" _ten-chan yang manis, gai-nii baik-baik saja. Aku akan memastikan itu. Katakan pada miko-nee-san semua akan baik-baik saja. Dia bilang kau harus jadi juara di setiap pertandingan. Dan kau juga harus menjaga tsuri-chan. Aku akan lebih sering berkunjung. Paman janji Dan_ _" lagi, dan entah sudah yang keberapa kali, paman genma menghela nafas sebelum akhirnya melanjutkan kalimatnya. Suaranya tanpak parau dan bergetar " _mengenai perkembangan kasusnya, katakan pada kaasan-mu ka..kalau sudah ter.. terbukti. Semua sudah terbukti. Bukti-bukti memberatkan gai-nii, ta..tapi paman tetap tak percaya gai_nii pelakunya. Gai_nii tak mungkin membunuh. Ja..jadi ten-chan_ _" tut tut tutttt

Aku tak menunggu kelanjutan kalimat paman genma. Kata-kata 'membunuh' tadi sudah cukup bagiku sebagai jawabannya. Air mataku mengalir begitu saja. Tak ada isakan, tak ada sesenggukan gadis kecil pada umumnya. Yang ada hanya sorot mata dengan beribu makna tak terbaca. Rasanya seperti tertusuk ribuan duri. Rasanya seperti di hantam ribuan batu, rasanya seperti terbakar, rasanya….. SAKIT. Yah, aku sendiri bahkan tak tau ekspresi apa yang harus ku tunjukkan sekarang, apa lagi jika sampai kaasaan…

"waaaahhhh buah naga, tsuri suka buah naga kaasaan…!"

…Tau !. aku tersentak hebat mendengar suara yang tak kalah cemprengnya dengan suaraku, buru-buru aku letakkan kembali telefon yang ternyata masih betah di telingaku. Dengan langkah cepat aku langsung naik tangga, masuk kamar, dan tidur, mungkin lebih tepatnya pura-pura tidur. Aku tak mau kaasaan makin sedih. Aku mengerti sekarang mengapa kaasan bersikukuh tak mau memberitahu perihal tousan. Dia tak ingin kami bersedih. Dia ingin kami tetap ceria dan menganggap bahwa semuanya baik-baik saja. Kami ? yah ! aku dan adikku matsuri. Mengingat nama adikku itu, hatiku semakin teriris. Dia masih belum mengerti apa-apa, dia juga tak boleh tahu apa-apa. Dia masih beumur 5 tahun sekarang. Dan aku….aku akan menjaganya, seperti pesan tousan, aku juga akan menjadi juara di setiap kompetisi, dan membuat kaasan bangga. Dan tousan… aku masih tak habis pikir, apa benar tousan telah membunuh seseorang ? dan di penjara selama 11 tahun ? dan….. sudah terbukti ?!. air mataku kembali merembes deras. Segera kututupi tubuhku dengan selimut. Takut kaasan akan tiba-tiba masuk kamar dan memergokiku tengah menangis. Yah, sejujurnya…. Seingatku aku belum pernah menangis. Ini yang pertama ! dan kalau kaasan tau, dia pasti akan mengguyuriku dengan berbagai tanya yang tak ingin ku jawab.

Cklek'…!

Benar saja. Kaasan memasuki kamarku. Aku menggigit bibir bawahku berusaha menahan laju air mataku. Tentunya, setelah tadi aku hapus dengan selimutku. Mataku terpejam di balik selimut. Tepatnya…. Pura-pura terpejam… bisa kudengar dengan jelas suara langkah kaki mendekat. Langkah kaki itu berhenti tepat di samping ranjangku. Hening menyelimuti ruangan yang tak luas juga tak sempit ini. Sebelum akhirnya sosok itu mengusap lembut kepalaku yang masih dalam selimut. "kaasan menyangimu Tenten, , !" katanya yang tetap mengusap lembut kepalaku, aku bisa merasakan kaasan sudah duduk di tepi ranjangku, belaiaannya belum berhenti, namun sepertinya kaasan tak berniat untuk menyibakkan selimut yang membungkus seluruh tubuhku.

Aku bisa mendengar kaasan menghela nafas "haah,, entahlah Tenten, kaasan merasa, kau tau pa yang sebenarnya terjadi, tapi bukankah itu tidak mungkin ?" aku terkejut dalam diam, "kau itu berbeda dari anak kebanyakan, aku tau kau pasti tak akan tinggal diam, dan kaasan tau kau cukup mengerti situasi yang terjadi di sekelilingmu hanya dengan melihat sorot matanya, tapi kaasan minta maaf tak bisa memberitahu hal yang sebenarnya, terlalu menyakitkan. Lagi pula kau tak akan mengerti. Oh lihat ? baru saja kaasan bilang kalau kau pasti mmengerti, dan tadi….. ah sudahlah. Beberapa hari ini pikiran kaasan jadi kacau. Maafkan kaasan ya..!" aku tetap termangu di bawah selimut. Mendengarkan setiap kata yang keluar bergetar. "sepertinya kaasan sudah banyak bicara, maaf kaasan hanya bisa bicara banyak saat kau dan matsuri tidur. Setidaknya kaasan bisa bercerita banyak hal tanpa ketahuan" kurasakan kecupan singkat di ubun-ubunku, kemudian ku dengar suara menggelitik tepat di sebelah telingaku "mimpi indah anakku…". Dan langkah kaki itu menjauh, diiringi suara pintup tertutup pelan.

 **END FLASH BACK**

 **END OF TENTEN POV**

.

.

Gadis itu masih tak bergeming dari posisinya, duduk di pojok belakang dekat jendela, buku yang masih dalam genggamannya, dan kepala yang masih tertunduk dalam. Bahkan meski bel istirahat telah lama berdering, gadis itu tetap bertahan di posisinya. Entah akan sampai kapan. "aku membencimu tousan..! sangat membencimu,, kau membuat kaasaan menangis, membuat matsuri kekurangan kasih tousan, membuatku kecewa. Aku benci tousan. Kami tak butuh tousan lagi…!" lirihnya berbisik, dengan Kristal bening yang menetes membasahi bukunya. Seperti biasa, tak ada isakan, tak ada sesenggukan, tak ada suara. Hanya air mata yang mengalir hening.

Tak terasa kini usianya sudah 12 tahun. Tiga tahun sudah berlalu. matsuri sudah kelas 4 SD, dan Tenten sebentar lagi akan lulus. Tenten menghabiskan jam istirahatnya di dalam kelas, seperti biasa, ditempat yang sama, sesekali matanya menatap keluar jendela, sesekali pula manik hazelnya menerawang langit-langit kelasnya, juga terkadang membenamkan wajahnya pada meja. Inilah kebiasaannya selama Tiga tahun terakhir, baginya ruang kelas yang sepi membuatnya lebih tenang, membuatnya lebih bebas dalam melamun, merenung, atau menjelajah mimpi indah yang takkan dia dapat ketika sudah terjaga. Di ruang kelas itu, pada jam istirahat, seperti biasa, hanya ada dirinya, buku dalam genggaman yang tak benar-benar ia baca, dan terkadang juga ada teman kelasnya yang tertidur dari mulai jam pelajaran hingga pelajaran berikutnya, shikamaru… yah, hanya yang ia tahu. Tenten hanya tau nama dari teman-teman sekelasnya saja, hanya sekedar tau, tapi tak mengenal, tak mencoba pula untuk mengenal. Apa yang terjadi pada ayahnya telah merubahnya, si gadis ceria dengan semangat muda itu sudah tak seceria dulu, pipi chubby yang merona merah itu sudah luntur, dan senyumannya yang cerah sudah tak secerah dulu lagi. Dia merasa sendirian, dia memang merasa lebih nyaman sendirian.

"heii lihat siapa ini ? bukankah dia adalah anak pembunuh itu ?" matanya membulat mendengar kata-kata itu. Meski suara itu cukup jauh, ia bisa mendengar dengan jelas, suara anak kecil menangis, dan suara lain yang menyulut emosinya. Entah kenapa, meski suara itu tak tertuju padanya yang masih di dalam kelas, gadis itu merasa kata-kata itu telah menghujam batinnya. Segera ia berlari menyusuri koridor sekolah, menuruni tangga berbelok kekiri kearah belakang gudang, kearah dimana suara itu berasal.

Kembali Matanya membelalak sempurna, dengan tangan terkepal kuat, ia berjalan dengan langkah cepat menuju kerumunan empat, ah tidak enam orang anak laki-laki yang mengelilingi seorang gadis kecil. emosinya semakin tak terkendali ketika ia mengetahui bahwa gadis kecil itu adalah matsuri adiknya. Matsuri yang menangis sesenggukan…

"aku mendengarnya sendiri dari ayahku. Katanya keluarga maito itu pembunuh…! Sebaiknya kita apakan dia…" kata salah satu dari mereka. "pembunuh harus dapat hukuman bukan ?" sahut yang lain. Salah satu dari mereka yang bertubuh paling gendut kemudian merogoh sesuatu dari dalam tasnya. CAT SEMPROT .. "bagaimana kalau dengan ini" katanya. "ide bagus, langsung saja !" sahut yang lain. Tangannya sudah terarah pada matsuri yang masih bertahan dengan tangisnya. Bersiap menekan tombol semprot itu…

"satu…." Mereka mulai menghitung

"dua…"

"tig_" Praaaaaaaannnnk !

"ga." Keenam anak laki-laki itu tersentak. Kaleng cat semprot itu sudah melayang dan jatuh dengan mulus tak jauh dari tempat mereka berdiri. Dan sekarang, semua mata tertuju pada gadis bercepol dua yang menarik matsuri dari tengah kumpulan itu.

"waahhh .. keluarga pembunuh sudah lengkap rupanya" salah satu dari mereka menatap remeh pada Tenten. Disusul kekehan mengejek dari yang lain. Tenten menghentikan langkahnya, tangan kanannya masih menggenggam eram erat tangan matsuri, sedangkan tangan kirinya mengepal kuat. Emosinya telah tersulut. "diamlah ! atau.." "atau apa ha ? mau membunuh kami seperti yang di lakukan oleh ayahmu ?" tawa mengejek kian keras terdengar,

Tenten menunduk, tangan yang menggenggam pergelangan matsuri sudah terlepas. "pergilah, matsuri…"katanya pelan, meski tampak jelas emosi berkobar dalam diri Tenten, giginya bergemeretak, Rahangnya menegang. Kepalan tangannya makin kuat. "ta..tapi nee_chan ?" "pergilah…!" melihat tatapan tajam Tenten membuat matsuri bergidik ngeri. Ia tahu betul sang kakak telah di penuhi amarah. Dan menentang perintahnya pada saat ini adalah hal yang sia-sia. Dengan langkah cepat matsuri berlari menjauh meninggalkan Tenten dan kumpulan laki-laki yang masih mempertahankan tawa mengejeknya. "nee_chan,,," lirihnya dengan tangis yang masih juga belum hilang.

Setelah memastikan matsuri telah jauh meninggalkannya. Tenten berbalik. Menatap tajam pada bandit-bandit kecil di hadapannya. Yah, sebenarnya Tenten agak takut mengingat dirinya yang tak pandai berkelahi, dia tak pernah berkelahi. Dan sekarang, dia tidak tahu apa yang harus di lakukannya, apalagi enam lawan satu ?, namun kebencian yang mergumul di hatinya, emosi yang berkobar di dadanya, membuatnya berdiri angkuh menatap tajam pada setiap wajah di hadapannya itu.

"wah.. wah.. berani juga kau !" laki-laki yan agak kurus itu berkata sambil berjongkok meraih kaleng cat yang tadi di lempar Tenten jauh-jauh. Namun sepertinya tak terlalu jauh. Sementara teman-temannya yang lain sudah mengelilingi Tenten. "heh, dasar bandit-bandit kecil. apa kalian tengah belajar menjadi penjahat hah ? mengatakan aku penjahat, sedangkan kalian ? tak taukah kalian apa yang kalian lakukan sekarang ? pengecut !" tandas Tenten tanpa menurunkan ukuran ketajaman tatapannya.

Srrrrrrroooooooottttttttttt!

Tanpa aba-aba pria kurus tadi menyemprotkan cat kaleng tadi arah Tenten. Untunglah Tenten bisa menghindar, lebih tepatnya sedikit menghindar sehingga cat itu hanya mengenai sedikit baju seragamnya. "benar-benar pengecut …." Tandas Tenten dengan nada sedingin es.

"yah kami mengecut,,, tapi…" anak-laki itu menggantung kalimatnya dengan menyeringai. Tiba-tiba

Grepp !

Dua orang sudah memegangi kedua tangannya kuat. Sontak Tenten memberontak, tapi sia sia. Kini mereka tertawa penuh kemenangan. Salah satu dari mereka yang terlihat lebih menonjol dari yang lain mendekati Tenten. Kemudian Tangannya menjambak rambut Tenten hingga cepolannya terlepas berantakan. Reflek Tenten hanya memekik kesakitan. Namun ia tetap mempertahankan mode angkuhnya "heh ! dasar bodoh" ucap Tenten cepat, secepat tendangan kakinya pada laki-laki yang telah berani menjambak rambutnya itu. Laki-laki itu tersungkur kebelakang. Kini giliran Tenten menyeringai. Meski kedua tangannya tetap di cengkram kuat. "Mistuki !"teriak yang lain, sambil membantu anak laki-laki yang ternyata bernama Mitsuki itu berdiri. "kauuu…." ucapnya geram seraya kembali mendekati Tenten dengan lebih hati-hati. Tangannya langsung menyambar cat semprot dari tangan anak kurus tadi, Tenten hanya bisa memejamkan matanya. Dan menunduk, takut cat itu akan mengenai matanya…..dan…

Srooootttttttttt !

Cat itu kembali tersemproot. Hening. Itulah yang di rasakan Tenten setelah dia mendengar bunyi cat kaleng itu. Tapi Eh tunggu ! Tenten langsung membuka matanya dan mendongak. Matanya membulat… cat itu sama sekali tak mengenainya. Bahkan sekarang dia bisa melihat punggung seorang laki-laki yang memegangi tangan mitsuki dan mengarahkannya keatas miring ke kiri. Yah, cat itu, tersemprot ke udara. Hanya cipratan kecil yang menodai wajahnya yang tepat berada di belakang anak laki-laki itu. Ia perhatikan pahlawannya ? itu. rambut hitam diikat nanas ?

"shi.. shikamaru ?"

 _ **To be continued**_

 **Nah, itu dia ceritanya, bagaimana readers, membosankankah ? ancurkah ? berbeli-belitkah? atau bagaimana?**

 **Maaf jika para readers sekalian harus membaca fanfic angus saya ini, (-_-"). Yah, untuk chapter awal, Tenten-nya masih saya jadiin anak SD dulu, di chap berikutnya… liat aja deh, apakah reader mau fanfic ini di lanjut atau tidak. Pliizzzz review ya…sekian, dan arigatooooo…..!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Wish and Dream**

 **Chapter 2**

 **Declaimer : om Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Pair : Tenten x Shikamaru**

 **Tenten x Gaara**

 **Rate : T+**

 **Genre : romance, family, hurt/comfort, friendship, crime may be ?**

 **WARNING : hujan typo, banjir OOC, abal, gaje, ancur..etc**

 **OHAYOU MINNAAAAA….**

 **Mungkin kalian bertanya-tanya kenapa aku berani ngupdate chapter 2 padahal gak ada yang mau baca ? ~(-_-")~**

 **Maaf deeeeh ane gak bermaksud merusak pemandangan kok, Cuma sekedar nyalurin imajinasi yang ane pendem. Plus latihan nulis. Liat aja tuh cara nulis saya masih kocar-kacir, gak jelas.**

 **Saya berharap ada yang ngasih saran dan masukan*ngarep banget malah. \\(*_*)/**

 **Bagi yang mendengar keluh kesah saya (',')?Jangan lupa kasih koreksi ya apabila ada hal-hal yang dirasa kurang.**

 **Owch iya, untuk**

 **Shikadaii-san : arigatoo udah sudi ngasih review-nya. Hehe, saya emang hobi ngacak-ngacak pair sesuka hati. Tapi cuma buat Tenten aj, hehe dia mah digandengin ma siapa aja cocok wae….hehehe. Pasti saya lanjutin kok. Pantang menyerah !*tetesan darah muda might Gai :v 6(^_^)9**

 **kurohippopotamus-san : Arrigatogozaimatsu udah ngasih tau di PM perihal 'technic error' ? itu hehehe. Dan saya sangat menghargainya.** **J**

 **And thanks to zielavienaz96 udah nge-fav ff gaje ini :v *cipika-cipiki***

 **~happy reading~**

Rambut hitam diikat nanas ?

"shi-Shikamaru ?"

 **Tenten Pov**

Aku melongo tak percaya. Bagaimana bisa si pangeran tidur ?ini, ada disini .bagimana pula si tuan pemalas yang tak punya semangat hidup ? ini jadi pahlawan kesiangan ?*catat. hari memang sudah siang sih ! . Bukankah tadi dia masih tertidur pulas dalam kelas ?.

"enyahlah !" dengan sekali hentakan tangan cat kaleng sialan itu sudah take off entah kemana. Suasana berubah tak tau pasti mengapa tiba-tiba atmosfernya berubah dingin. Apakah karna ucapan Shikamaru yang sedingin es itu ?atau karena sorotan mata kelamnya yang tak kalah dingin. Membekukan ?.

Kulihat Mitsuki mendengus, namun sepertinya juga tak mau mungkin tak bisa melawan. .?. takutkah ?!

"dan jangan mengganggunya lagi !" tambahnya.

Setelah memberi aba-aba pada teman-temannya, akhirnya Mitsuki melenggang pergi dengan wajah kesalnya yang kentara. Tapi Sebelum berbelok di ujung koridor , dia menolehkan kepalanya. Menatap tajam kearah kami, yah..aku dan Si Pemalas yang masih membelakangiku.

"kheh !jangan selalu berlindung di belakang ayahmu. Shikamaru !andai tousan bukan bawahan ayahmu. Sudah pasti aku tak akan mengalah padamu.." katanya dengan senyum meremehkan. Dan merekapun hilang dibelokan hanya mendecih.

Untuk beberapa saat kami terdiam. Aku masih bingung mau memulai percakapan dari mana ?, karena sejujurnya aku jarang bicara dengannya -ralat- bahkan sangat-sangat jarang. Seingatku hanya sekali aku bertegur sapa jika gerakan mata dan anggukan singkat di anggap sebagai hanya sekali saat dia diperintah Darui sensei mengumpulkan PR dari anak-anak itu tak ada suara, tak ada yang mengeluarkan suara. Hanya mata yang mengarah ke sebuah kertas di atas mejaku. Dan kemudian pandangannya yang seolah berkata "boleh aku ambil ?", aku hanya mengangguk pelan. Hanya itu ?, yah.. seingatku hanya itu.

Mungkin ini yang membuat suasana agak sedikit err…. masih terdiam di posisinya Sebelum akhirnya dia bergerak menjauh , Tanpa tangannya dalam saku dan melangkah menjauh. Tapi aku kan…

"ah.. shi-Shikamaru !" ucapku sedikit berteriak. Greeaatttttttt !suara pertamaku untuknya. Diapun menghentikan berputar hanya untuk menoleh tanpa membalikkan , aku hanya bisa melihat sebelah onyx yang masih saja tanpak malas.

"hn ?"dan inikah suara pertamanya untukku ?,

"aa-arigatoo !errr.. kau baik-baik saja ?" kataku sambil mulai melangkah pasti menghampirinya yang tak jauh didepanku.

"hn" huft ! orang ini..

Aku sedikit melirik kearahnya yang kini posisinya sejajar kini lurus kedepan.

"kau kotor !"

"hah ?"

Sreettttt'

"heiiii ! apa yang_"

"diamlah Shika !"

Aku tak peduli dia akan menganggap aku sok kenal, ataupun sok tadi sudah menolongku kan ?, jadi apa yang harus aku lakukan pada seorang pahlawan sangat kesiangan yang mukanya kena cipratan cat ?, aku seret lengannya menuju ke sebuah bangku di taman belakang sekolah. Dan nampaknya dia pasrah saja dengan perlakuanku,, apa mungkin karena dia terkejut ?

"duduklah disini dan tunggu sebentar ! jangan kemana-mana okeyy ?!" perintahku. Aku berlari kecil menjauh dari tempat tadi.

 **NORMAL POV**

Hosh….hosh..hosh !

Tak lama Tenten kembali dengan nafas bernafas lega karena ternyata Shikamaru menuruti permintaanya. Dia masih di bangku ? . Tenten menggelengkan kepalanya sembari berjalan pelan kearah si tukang tidur itu.

'masak iya dia tidur secepat itu ?, benar-benar tukang tidur !' gumamnya. Kini ia sudah berada disamping bangku panjang tempat Shikamaru tidur dengan tubuh yang menghadap langit, membiarkan sinar mentari yang menerobos kecil disela-sela rimbunnya pohon manga di dekatnya, menghangatkannya. Salah satu kakinya ditengkuk siku-siku, sedangkan yang satunya lagi ia biarkan menjulur. Sementara tangannya ia lipat dibelakang kepala sebagai bantal. Tanpa berkata apapun ,Tenten duduk di bawah, disisi samping bangku. Ia keluarkan tisu basah yang baru di belinya tadi.

Meski agak ragu, Tenten menjulurkan tangannya yang memegang tisu . Dengan hati-hati ia usap wajah Shikamaru pelan, takut si empunya terbangun, takut si empunya terkejut. Ia berhenti sejenak, memandang wajah tidur di depannya. Tak ada reaksi !.akhirnya, Pelan tapi pasti ia usap lagi setiap titik yang terkena noda tadi. Tak banyak memang, hanya di bagian pipi kanan dan kening, juga titik berwarna merah sebesar biji jagung di seperti ?

"pmftt..hmphf" mati-matian Tenten menahan tawanya, menyadari wajah lucu Shikamaru yang hampir seperti badut itu,? Yah tompel itu.

'ah !bersihkan bagian lain dulu deh. Yang ini biarkan dulu, xixixi' gumamnya dengan sedikit terkikik.

"kenapa tertawa?" Tenten tersentak, hampir saja berteriak, namun tangannya sendiri reflek membekap mulutnya.

"ka-kau… sejak kapan kau bangun ?" tanyanya masih dengan ekspresi terkejut.

"sejak seorang gadis aneh mengusap wajahku diam-diam tanpa permisi" jawab Shikamaru ketus sembari beranjak duduk. wow… catat Tenten ! itu kalimat terpanjang yang kau dengar dari Shikamaru hari ini.

Tenten hanya mendengus, 'gadis aneh katanya ?'

"kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku"

"hah ?yang mana ?"

"kenapa kau tertawa?" mendengar pertanyaan itu, mata Tenten langsung fokus kearah hidung Shikamaru yang masih merah.

"Pmhft hmft…. Hahahahaha….!"Akhirnya Tenten tak bisa lagi lepas tanpa bahkan masih duduk di bawah, di atas rumput. lupa untuk beranjak duduk di bangku.

"ck !dasar merepotkan !" tukasnya. Namun Tenten tak masih melanjutkan acara tertawanya.

"ku bilang berhenti, panda !" ucap Shikamaru dengan nada esnya lagi. Tak lupa deathglare tajam ia layangkan. Oke !, Shikamaru-pun juga tak bisa tahan jika ada orang tertawa didepannya, apalagi kemungkinan terbesarnya adalah , orang itu sedang menertawai dirinya. Mendapat tatapan seperti itu, Tenten-pun berhenti, menahan dirinya untuk tak lagi masih mengelus-elus perutnya yang geli.

Syutttt' !

"eh?" Shikamaru tak bisa untuk tak aba-aba Tenten langsung mengusap puncak hidungnya dengan tisu.

"kau tak sadar ya ? wajahmu tadi sudah seperti badut tau !" ucap Tenten, dengan kekehan tertahan.

Shikamaru cengo. Langsung saja ia palingkan wajahnya yang memerah karena malu. Seumur-umur ia tak pernah semalu ini.

.

.

.

Sejak hari itu, mereka mulai akrab, dan heii..bahkan mereka duduk Shikamaru adalah tipe pendiam dan pemalas, nyatanya Nara Shikamaru ini adalah sosok yang pintar dan boleh jadi juara kelas, tapi andai nilai Shikamaru tak dipotong akibat aksi tidur dijam-jam pelajaran, mungkin anak tunggal Shikaku inilah Tenten juga tau-baru tau- Shikamaru boleh tertidur, tapi telinganya selalu boleh dingin dan ketus, tapi tak banyak yang tau kalau di balik itu dia punya sisi lembut.

Sejak saat itu pula, keduanya bersahabat. Katakanlah begitu ?!lihatlahShikamaru yang hanya bisa bicara lepas pada Tenten, dan lihatlah senyum ceria Tenten yang telah kembali setelah sekian tahun menghilang. Lihat pula bagaimana mereka saling menunggu dipintu gerbang hanya untuk masuk kelas ataupun pulang bersama. Bahkan satu sekolahpun tau, coba saja tanya "apa kau tau dimana Shikamaru?" tentu mereka akan menjawab "bersama sahabatnya, Tenten", atau ketika kau bertanya, "apa kau kenal Tenten ?" tentu mereka akan menjawab "Tenten ? sahabatShikamaru itukan ?".

Dan sejak saat itu pula. Tak ada lagi kata-kata "hei kau anak pembunuh !" dan sebagainya. Yah !mereka takut pada Shikamaru yang tak segan bagi siapapun yang mengganggu sahabatnya itu. Tidak hanya karena auranya yang err-menyeramkan, ataupun deathglarenya yang mematikan. Tapi juga karena ayahnya adalah pemilik sekolah Konoha Elementary school, Konoha Junior dan Konoha High school ini, selain itu dia juga pewaris Nara Corp. perusahaan yang masuk kategori tonggak utama perekonomian Jepang.

Kedatangan Shikamaru sedikit banyak telah berhasil membuat Tenten lupa sejenak tentang .Sampai sekarang Ibunya masih tak menceritakan apapun yang hampir tiap hari menanyakan ayahnya, hanya dijawab bahwa tugas ayahnya belum selesai, mungkin akan pulang bulan depan. Selalu seperti Tenten tak peduli mengenai hal itu. Dia tak peduli apakah ayahnya akan pulang atau tidak, atau mungkin dia berharap ayahnya tak akan pulang ?.kalau boleh berharap. Tenten ingin semua yang menimpa keluarganya ini hanya mimpi, yang ketika sudah bangun akan kembali seperti semula. Ia berharap ayah yang selalu dikaguminya itu kembali padanya, tanpa lebel pembunuh atau semacamnya. Ia berharap ayahnya ada didekatnya ketika dia menjadi juara kelas, atau saat dia menang lomba lari yang sudah banyak menyumbangkan piala. Atau ayahnya akan pulang sebagai pahlawan yang berhasil menangkap para penjahat. Tenten menginginkan itu. Tapi kenyataannya, sang ayah tak ada di dekatnya ketika dia menjadi juara kelas, ataupun ketika dia menang lomba lari. Ayahnya tak pernah datang untuk jadi pahlawan penumpas penjahat, tapi justru dialah yang menjadi penjahatnya. Bagi Tenten, pembunuh adalah mereka yang berhati dingin, berdarah dingin, monster, vampire, dan zombie yang tak punya hati. Monster yang tak tau kasih-mengasihi, cinta-mencintai. Bahkan sekarang dia ragu, apakah sang ayah pernah menyayanginya ?, mengasihinya ? ataukah semua perhatian ayahnya selama ini palsu ? untuk menutupi kekejiannyakah ?. Dia seperti .Dia membencinya.

Xxxxx

 **TENTEN POV**

Daun-daun musim gugur berterbangan, membawaku melewati tiga musim gugur terasa waktu begitu cepat telah tumbuh menjadi remaja 15 tahun, kelas IX Konoha Junior High School. Yah, aku kembali bersekolah di tempat yang sama, dengan jenjang yang berbeda. Ngomong-ngomong soal sekolah, aku sedang menunggu seseorang didepan pintu gerbang dari tadi. Apakah dia tidak masuk hari ini ?, ah tidak mungkin. Kalau memang iya dia pasti menghubungiku dari tadi.

"Atau masih tidur ya ?bisa jadi ! diakan si pangeran tidur ! huft.. dasar pemalas ! "

Plokk !

"pangeran tidur ? lalu kau adalah kurcaci yang melayaniku, hmm ?"

Aku -tiba saja Shikamaru menepuk kepalaku dari belakang.

"bisakah kau muncul tanpa mengagetkanku ?! dan kurcaci katamu ? yang benar saja" kataku setelah membalikkan badan. Tanganku terlipat rapi di depan dada. Kamipun mulai berjalan seperti ini, kami terbiasa seperti ?!entahlah !

"kau sendiri yang mengatakan aku ini pangeran"

"apakah julukan pangeran tidur itu terdengar seperti pujian untukmu?" dia hanya mengedikkan bahu. 'dasar !' gumamku.

"Shikamaru-senpai !" terdengar seseorang berteriak. Kami menoleh bersamaan.

"hn ?"tanggapnya seperti biasa, dingin dan cuek.

terkadang aku merasa beruntung karena Shikamaru hanya menampilkan sisi lainnya padaku, sisi lembut dan hangat, bahkan tak jarang dia seperti out of character jika bersamaku, seperti tertawa terbahak-bahak, terenyum tulus, berguyon, kekanakan, dan bertingkah konyol hanya padaku dan aku ?apa itu tadi ?

"anoo… a-ku i-ngin bi-bicara sebentar. Bi-bisakah ? shi-kamaru sen-pai ?" tanya seorang gadis yang kutau adik kelas kami, anak kelas VIII A.

"tap-"

"tak apa ! aku duluan ya Shikamaru, shiho… jaa nee !" tanpa mendengarkan gerutuan Shikamaru yang kalimatnya kupotong , aku langsung melenggang pergi. Meninggalkan mereka berdua di lorong tak jauh dari kelas. Sebenarnya aku tau apa yang akan di katakan gadis itu. Gelagat macam itu seakan sudah aku bersahabat dengan Shikamaru yang notabene termasuk anak terkeren. Wajar jika banyak yang menyukainya. dan sebenarnya aku tak benar-benar pergi dari tempat itu. masih menunggu Shikamaru dengan bersembunyi di balik dinding. Disisi lain tempat itu. Jadi aku bisa mendengar dengan jelas percakapan aku stalker. Atau tukang nguping ?.yang jelas aku selalu penasaran dengan jawaban yang akan di lontarkan Shikamaru setiap ditembak cewek. 'kalimat penolakan macam apa lagi shika ?' gumamku dalam hati, sedikit terkikik.

"jadi ?"

"ah a-anoo.. ituu. Senpai a-aku seb-seben-narnya a-aku. Men-nyukaimu senpai !"

Sudah kuduga. Pasti pernyataan cinta !.kudengar si pemalas itu menghela nafas. Khufufufufu….. andai aku ada disana pasti aku bisa melihat ekspresi bingung Shikamaru yang sangat lucu.

"maafkan aku, shiho. Kau berhak dapatkan yang lebih dari_"

"tapi aku ingin senpai !" ini akan panjang rupanya. Kudengar Shikamaru menghela nafas lagi.

"aku tak bisa. Maaf" oke..tak sepanjang yang kukira.

tap tap tap tap…

kudengar langkah kaki dengan kecepatan berbeda menjauhi tempat itu. Yang satu langkah kakinya terdengar cepat. Sudah pasti itu shiho yang berlari menjauh. Sedangkan yang satu lagi, tak perlu di tanya. Akupun berniat untuk keluar dari tempat Shikamaru ke dalam berbalik cepat dan ..

BRUKKKK' !

"awww..! iitttai" aku terjungkal jatuh kebelakang, apa aku menabrak sesuatu ?. sontak aku mendongak. Dan tampaklah sebuah tangan terulur wajah pemilik tangan itu. Seorang pemuda bersurai merah bata, bermanik hijau, bertato kanji ai di dahi, serta blazer Konoha Junior high school ?. ku sambut tangan yang mau berbaik hati itu.

"gomen….. daijobu ke?"

"hmm….aku tak apa. aa-arigatoo" masih belum lepas darinya. Dia….. tampan ?!. Seketika jantungku berdegup lebih kencang dari biasanya. Siapa dia ?perasaan aku barumelihatnya.

"Gaara Sabaku. Kau ?" aku tersentak. Aku baru sadar kalau tangan kami masih belum terlepas.

"a-aku-.. Tenten." Aku berhenti sejenak, untuk menyebut satu nama di belakangku. Nama yang sebenarnya tak lagi kusukai.

"Maito Tenten" lanjutku mengangguk paham

"apa kau baru disini ? emm… maksudku aku belum pernah melhatmu sebelumnya…" kataku.

"hn.."

Aku tidak sadar sejak kapan kami mulai berjalan jelas, kakiku seolah mengikuti irama langkah kaki pemuda merah yang baru beberapa menit kukenal ada yang salah denganku.

"kau anak kelas IX A kan ?" aku hanya mengangguk.

"sepertinya kita sekelas." Katanya dengan ekpresi yang sama, datar, dingin, dan errr…cool.

Entah sihir macam apa, yang jelas sedari tadi mataku tak lepas darinya. Kuperhatikan dia tipisnya, tatapan tajamnya, kata-katanya ….ah … aku pernah melihat model yang seperti ini pemalas itu juga seperti ini. Meski mungkin Shikamaru lebih judes.

Bugh !

"kau melamun ?"

oh no ! aku menabraknya lagi, tepat di punggungnya ? sebenarnya apa yang terjadi padaku ? dan kenapa bisa aku melamun sih ?

"ah haha… ti-tidak, hanya saja ! ah lupakan , ayo masuk !" kataku cepat, memalingkan wajahku yang memerah. Kutarik tangannya masuk ke dalam kelas. Sial, dia masih memandangiku . Aku jadi kikuk sendiri kan?.Buru-buru kulangkahkan kaki menuju sebuah bangku didekat jendela.

"ohayou….! Tukang tidur !"

aku berteriak tepat di telinganya. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Shikamaru yang seperti biasa, membenamkan wajahnya di .Reflek dia terlonjak sambil menutup tertawa puas.

"baka !apa yang ka_" kata-katanya berhenti. Tatapan tajam Shikamaru yang sudah lama tak kulihat kini terpatri jelas di matanya. Apa aku seketerlaluan itu ya ?.eh tunggu ! bukan kearahku ? aku langsung menoleh pada pemuda yang masih berdiri disampingku. Tatapannya tak kalah tajam. Aku menoleh lagi pada Shikamaru, dan kembali lagi ke Gaara, dan ke Shikamaru lagi, kemudian keGaara lagi…. Deathglare super dingin itu masih belum cair. Okeeee…. Ini bukan pertanda baik.

"hei hei… Shikamaru !jangan pasang wajah seperti itu. Kenalkan ini Gaara baru bertemanlah Gaara ini sahabatku Nara Shikamaru."

"teman ?tidak akan !"

heii apa-apaan ini ? bahkan mereka menjawabnya bersamaan ? aku hanya bisa sweatdrop.

Gyutttt'!

Langsung kuraih dua tangan dengan pemilik yang berbeda itu untuk erat, berusaha agar mereka tak giliranku yang mengayunkan … akhirnya mereka diam juga.

"sepertinya kalian akan cocok" kataku dengan cengiran yang khas.

 **SHIKAMARU POV**

"kau duduk disini saja Gaara-kun, bersamaku dan Shikamaru ?" memang bangku dan meja di kelas ini didesain cukup panjang sehingga cukup untuk diisi tiga entah kenapa aku tak suka melihat pemuda kenapa dia bisa dekat dengan Tenten ya?Mereka terlihat akrab.

"kenapa harus disini?Merepotkan !" kataku.

aku,Entah kenapa aku tak suka Tenten dekat dengan laki-laki lain selain diriku. Mungkin karena dia sudah seperti adikku sendiri, mungkin karena dia sahabatku satu-satunya, satu-satunya wanita yang dekat denganku sejak SD, dan apakah bisa ditambah dengan kehadiran orang ini.?. hei apa itu. Tenten, kenapa matanya tak lepas dari sosok jelek itu ?.tunggu, kenapa aku semarah ini ya ?. ah tentu saja. Tenten sudah seperti adikku kan ?.

"karena kita adalah teman pertamanya disini Shika !" aku berdecih kesal. Namun sepertinya Tenten tak jadi semakin jengkel hanya mengendikkan -pura -pura tak peduli.

"nee, Gaara-kun ? sudah menghadap kepala sekolah?"

Apa ?Gaara-kun katanya ?.kenapaGaara di panggil dengan suffiks –kun-, sedangkan padaku dia …. Ukh !

"sudah kemarin. Arigatoo !" jawabnya. Matanya kini menoleh ke arah lawan bicaranya.

"untuk apa Gaara-kun? Aku merasa tak melakukan apapun untukmu"

"untuk jadi temanku. Tenten-chan !" jawabnya dengan nada datar.

hoeekk !Tenten- CHAN ? –CHAN ?yang benar saja. Dan heii… kenapa Tenten jadi tersipu begitu ?.pipinya memerah ?.

Entah kenapa aku merasa gerah di tempat dudukku yang sekarang ini .padahal ini di dekat jendela yang cukup adem dengan tabuhan angin. Akupun beranjak, mengambil tas dan barang-barangku di meja. Kemudian melangkah menuju salah satu teman sekelasku dibangku belakang. Aku sedikit berbisik pada shion untuk tukar bangku, dia mengangguk setuju .akhirnya aku bisa Jauh dari dua orang yang menatapku aneh. Aku tak mempedulikannya, yang aku butuhkan sekarang adalah, menghilangkan perasaan marah, yang entah dari mana samping kananku, mencari tau siapa teman sebangkuku. Dan oh shitt !

"shi-shik-kamaru-kun ?kyaaaaaaaa….!"

"diam atau aku pindah" wanita yang kini duduk sebangku denganku itu langsung membekap mulutnya sendiri.

"merepotkan !" tapi ini lebih baik dari pada….

Sreetttt !

"baka ! apa-apaan kau ?" kutarik paksa tanganku dari genggaman Tenten yang berusaha menyeretku. Huh !dia memang hobi menyeret-nyeret.

"kau yang kenapa tukang tidur? Main pindah seenaknya."

"itu urusanku, urus saja orang baru itu" tukasku. Aku tak peduli si merah jelek itu menatapku tajam, akupun tak peduli semua mata tertuju padaku dan Tenten di garis memang sering tak pernah sampai berteriak-teriak seperti Anko Sensei telat hari ini.

"kau ini kenapa sih ?" tanyanya. 'aku kenapa ? kau yang kenapa?Kenapa kau ramah sekali padanya' gumamku dalam sudah enggan menanggapi ucapan Tenten butuh pengalihan.

"lagi pula, aku sedang ingin bersama sakura. Apa itu salah ?" jackpot Shikamaru !. kulirik sakura yang duduk disebelahku menganga, dan merona. Okee..setelah ini kau akan mendapat masalah Shikamaru. Tapi..aku tak peduli ! aku tak tau kenapa aku jadi sekesal ini. Kulihat Tenten masih menatapku tak percaya. Entah apa yang dia pikirkan.

 **TENTEN POV**

Aku melongo tak percaya. Bagaimana bisa Shikamaru mau duduk dengan sakura ?apa dia menyukai sakura ? kurasa tidak. Apa mungkin dia marah karena aku mengajak Gaara duduk sebangku bersama kami ?.tapi kenapa harus duduk dengan sakura sih ? hei.. sudah jadi rahasia umum kalau sakura itu menyukai Shikamaru. Dan bukankah Shikamaru cuek-cuek saja dengan itu ?tapi kenapa sekarang dia ? apa jangan-jangan dia sudah mulai menyukainya ?. ukh !kenapa aku jadi merasa kesal sih ? kenapa aku merasa seperti….. seperti tak rela ? eh ?!

"ayo kembali ke bangkumu shika !" suaraku sudah naik satu oktaf. Kuraih lagi lengannya, berusaha menyeretnya kembali.

"bangkuku disini Tenten !" apa aku tak salah dengar tadi ?Shikamaru. apa dia tak mau bersamaku lagi ? Apa dia bermaksud meninggalkanku ?apa dia mau meninggalkanku seperti tousan.?

Dan kenapa pula mataku mulai berkaca-kaca. Ini Cuma masalah kecil kan ?tapi kenapa aku merasa kesal, marah, dan sakit ? kini kutatap Shikamaru lekat. Dia rupanya juga menatapku dengan tatapan yang sulit kubaca.

"apa kau mau meninggalkanku shika ?" ucapku dengan suara rendah, hampir terdengar seperti berbisik. Tapi aku tau Shikamaru mendengarnya.

"ten_"

Aku tak mau mendengar ucapan Shikamaru takut mendengar nada 'meninggalkan'terucap dari Shikamaru berlari dengan cepat keluar kelas. Sebelum air mataku tumpah di depan teman-temanku.

 **NORMAL POV**

Tenten terus berlari tanpa peduli suara Shikamaru yang terus memanggilnya. Diapun berhenti di taman belakang sekolah. Tempat biasa dia makan bekalnya bersama Shikamaru. 'gara-gara dia aku jadi harus bolos jam pertama'gumamnya .diapun mendudukkan dirinya di bangku bunga-bunga melati yang tak terawat.

Hiks….hiks…

"kenapa aku jadi cengeng begini sih ? semua gara-gara dia. Semua salahnya. Hiks… apa dia bermaksud meninggalkanku, sama seperti tousan ?, apa dia marah ?"

dia biarkan air matanya mengalir untuk saat ini. Berusaha mengelurkan apa yang selama ini tak tersampaikan. Yah..Sebenarnya airmata ini tak hanya untuk Shikamaru. Tapi juga berisi kerinduan yang selama ini ia tepis jauh-jauh, bahwa dia rindu ayahnya. Yah,,, dia sangat merindukannya, tapi meski dia tahu persis dimana ayahnya ditahan, tak pernah sekalipun ada keberanian untuk menjenguknya. Dia terlalu takut tak dapat menahan terlalu takut membayangkan ekspresi ayahnya yang berubah kejam dan menyeramkan, ekspresi pembunuh berdarah dingin berputar-putar dikepalanya. Dia takut akan semakin membencinya. Dan sekarang masalah Shikamaru membuatnya merasa semakin takut kehilangan. Oh..betapa dia sangat menyayangi sahabatnya itu. Ia tak akan sanggup jika tak menemukan Shikamaru di depan gerbang untuk berangkat atau pulang bersama, ia takut tak dapat makan bekal bersamanya lagi, ia takut Shikamaru tak lagi sama.

"hiks Shikamaru… jangan tinggalkan aku " lirihnya, meski kata-kata itu juga berisi pengakuan rindu tersamarkan pada sang ayah.

Tiba-tiba saja Tenten terlonjak kaget. Merasakan ada seseorang memeluknya dari belakang…. Matanya kini membulat sempurna. A-apa yang ?

 ** _To be continued_**

 **Hehe, itu dia kelanjutannya, semoga kalian suka (*_*)**

 **….. makin ancuuuuurkah ?! ('.')?**

 **Maafkan saya… tolong beri saya kesempatan hidup ?! :v :-0**

 **Pliiizzzz Ripiuwww yaa,,, kasih saya masukan, saran, or kritik yang membangun…**

:) :) **sekian and aarigatoooooooo dah mau baca…..**


	3. Chapter 3

**Wish and Dream**

 **Chapter 3**

 **Declaimer : om Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Pair : Tenten x Shikamaru**

 **Tenten x Gaara**

 **Rate : T+**

 **Genre : romance, family, hurt/confort, friendship, crime may be ?**

 **WARNING : hujan typo, banjir OOC, longsor abal, badai gaje, ancur.. etc**

 **Ohayooooo minnaaaaaaaaaaaa…**

 **Saya kembaliiii…! *gak ada yang peduli ! XD**

 **Maaf kalau ceritanya makin angus… baru sembuh dari virus galauu*siapa yang nanya ? :v , jadi maaf banget kalau chapter ini begitu mengecewakan, huhuhuhuuuuu * pancung aja saya ! #ngenez. Saya tak bermaksud menambah timbunan sampah kok. Bener deh, sungguh* garuk2 tanah. Sekali lagi maaf yaaaa.**

 **Kecup dulu ah atu-atu …**

 **Shikadaii : sebenernya udah dibls sih review-nya. Tapi gak apa-apa kan kalau ane ucapin terima kasih lg ? hehe**

 **Siluetmu : hy ….. yoroshikuuuuu….! Makaciiih udah suka,,,! sebisa mungkin saya lanjut kok*ngacung dua jari**

 **Ten nyan : *tersipu* arigatooo ten-san, *mata blink2 , saya pasti lanjut semampu saya…. Saya juga reader, jadi saya tau gimana rasanya di gantung*bener-bener bikin isded. haha :v**

 **Guest : sama-sama,,, ff ini-pun muncul karna saya jarang nemu pair ini, saya gak mau gantung kok guest-san, saya juga takut gantungin anak orang* plakk digampar XD makaciii ripiuww-nya**

 **Nazlia Haibara : terima kasih buat masukannya. *mata berbinar \\(*_~)/. Apa sekarang udah rapi ya pengetikannya ?, kayaknya belum*dicekek. aku juga suka crack pair,,, yey kita sama ! kayak ada manis-manisnya*nah loo? Abaikan. Haha**

 **Kirei atsura : Tenten suka yang mana ya ? kita lihat aja deh !*plakk di lempar bulldozer . thanks to review**

 **Sooya : terima kasih sooya-san ,*peluk* ini dia kelanjutannya, semoga gak terlalu mengecewakan ya !**

 **And thanks to all readers whome I love ~(^_~)d**

 **NB : italic for Flashback**

 **~happy reading~**

"hiks. Shikamaru… jangan tinggalkan aku" lirihnya, meski kata-kata itu juga berisi pengakuan rindu tersamarkan pada sang ayah.

Tiba-tiba saja Tenten terlonjak kaget. Merasakan ada seseorang memeluknya dari belakang…. Matanya kini membulat sempurna. A-apa yang ?

.

.

.

"tak akan !" terdengar dengan jelas suara familiar itu.

"tak akan pernah, Tenten !" lanjutnya. Gadis yang dipanggil Tenten hanya terdiam. Tak mau bergerak, atau mungkin tak bisa bergerak ?

"gomen ! aku membuatmu menangis" Sosok itu kini melepas pelukannya dan beralih duduk disamping Tenten yang masih diam.

Hening…

hanya semilir angin yang menerpa lembut.

Sosok itu menghela nafas, …

"aku hanya sedikit kesal tadi. Maafkan aku…" katanya lagi. Sosok gadis bercepol dua disebelahnya hanya menghela nafas, setelah memastikan airmatanya terusap bersih.

"kamu kenapa sih ?" akhirnya suara yang dinanti keluar juga dari mulutnya.

Terlihat jelas bagaimana bibir itu mengkrucut dengan pipi yang mengembung kesal. Tapi Shikamaru yang duduk disampingnya tau betul bahwa Tenten tak benar-benar marah padanya. atau bisa di bilang sudah tak marah lagi padanya. dan itu membuatnya lega.

Shikamaru tersenyum lembut. Bukannya menjawab pertanyaan gadis disampingnya, dia malah menggerakan tangannya mengacak-ngacak rambut cepol coklat milik Tenten.

"kau jelek kalau cemberut" dia terkekeh geli.

"biar saja !" ucapnya seraya memalingkan wajah.

Tak ada yang tau bahwa hatinya lega mengetahui Shikamaru masih sama. Tak ada yang tau pula bahwa gadis brunete itu tersenyum dibelakang lawan bicaranya. Yah, dia tau betul, dia takkan pernah bisa marah pada sahabatnya itu, tak akan benar-benar marah. Tak akan pernah bisa. Pun begitu dengan Shikamaru.

Srettt' !

"E-eehhh..?" entahlah sudah yang keberapa kalinya Tenten dibuat terkejut oleh Shikamaru pagi ini. Tanpa aba-aba Shikamaru sudah meraih tangannya, membimbingnya berdiri, dan menyeretnya ?. heii itu kan kebiasaannnya ?

"kau tidak benar-benar ingin bolos kan ?" tanyanya yang berjalan mendahului Tenten dengan tangan yang tetap tergenggam erat. sementara gadis dibelakangnya mati-matian menyelaraskan langkahnya dengan pemuda berambut nanas itu. Dia hanya pasrah mengikuti setiap langkah cepat Shikamaru.

"dan kau tidak benar-benar pindah bangku kan ?"

"hn "

Shikamaru hanya bisa tersenyum sekarang. meski dia tau dia harus sebangku dengan orang yang entah kenapa tak disukainya, tapi dia lebih tak suka jika tak sebangku dengan gadis ini. Jujur saja, dia tak benar-benar ingin pindah bangku sebenarnya.

Entahlah,,, apakah mereka sadar bahwa mereka sudah seperti pasangan sekarang ?. bukan seperti sepasang kakak-adik dalam anggapan Shikamaru,,, atau sepasang sahabat dalam pandangan Tenten. Tapi lebih dari itu… ada ikatan ghaib yang tak mereka sadari, belum mereka sadari, atau mungkin tak mau mereka sadari. Tapi mata hijau yang sedari tadi melihat mereka dari kejauhan menyadari itu. ekspresi stoic itu masih setia mengikuti setiap gerak dua orang itu. Bahkan senyum yang merekah dari bibir keduanya-pun tak luput dari pegamatannya. Entah apa yang iya pikirkan..?! yang jelas,, untuk saat ini dia bisa bernafas lega. Benarkah ? . kenapa ?. entahlah…!

.

.

.

Xxxxxx

Sinar bulan memurnama cerah. Secerah wajah seorang gadis yang memakai t-shirt putih dengan celana pendek selutut, rambut coklat yang biasa dicepol dua kini ia ikat kuncir kuda. Senyumnya tak jua lepas menghiasi wajah riangnya. Bahkan setiap asupan nasi yang masuk ke rongga mulutnya selalu diiringi dengan senandung tak terdefinisi. Ia tampak tak peduli melihat dua sosok perempuan yang menatapnya aneh dari seberang meja. Yah… dia sedang di meja makan sekarang, dan Tenten tak henti-hentinya bersenandung tak jelas. Hatinya sedang senang akhir-akhir ini. Menyaksikan Shikamaru yang sudah mulai sedikit 'bersahabat' dengan Gaara.

Mereka bertiga mulai akrab pada bulan-bulan terakhir ini, dan rutinitas yang biasa di lakukannya dengan Shikamaru dulu, kini dilakukannya juga pada Gaara. Seperti menunggu di depan pintu gerbang sekolah, contohnya !. yah, mereka saling menunggu. Tenten tersenyum mengingat bagaimana dua orang itu menunggunya yang datang agak telat di depan pintu gerbang. Meski posisi mereka saling membelakangi, Tenten tetap merasa senang dengan 'kekompakan' mereka ?. Tenten juga tersenyum tatkala dirinya dan Shikamaru harus menunggu Gaara. Nyatanya, meski dengan gaya malas-malasan dan puluhan kata merepotkan, Shikamaru tetap menunggu 'teman' barunya itu. Dan jangan lupakan saat giliran si pemalas itu yang telat. Tenten dan Gaara masih sabar menunggu di depan gerbang, dan mereka bertigapun harus kembali sabar menerima hukuman dari Kurenai sensei akibat aksi telat mereka, yang tentunya di dalangi oleh Shikamaru.

Mengingat itu membuat Tenten tersenyum geli. Dan senandung riang tak dapat di tahannya lagi . Ah.. dia sangat menyayangi keduanya. Khufufufu…

"apa semua baik-baik saja ?"

terdengar suara serak-serak basah dari perempuan paruh baya yang masih tampak muda . matanya menyorot heran pada anak sulungnya yang terlihat… errrr aneh ?

Sontak semua mata mengarah padanya. catat, empat pasang mata dari dua pemilik yang berbeda menoleh padanya dengan sorotan tak paham. Si gadis berkuncir kuda bernama Tenten agak memiringkan kepalanya heran. Sedangkan gadis yang berambut coklat pendek sebahu bernama Masturi, mengerutkan keningnya, bingung. Perempuan paruh baya itu memperhatikan dua orang gadis di hadapannya bergantian. Kemudian berdehem…

"tak apa. Lanjutkan saja makannya"

kini gantian dua gadis berbeda gaya rambut itu yang saling pandang, bahasa matanya seolah ingin mengatakan 'apa kau tau maksudnya?' dan sorot mata yang satunya menjawab 'entahlah..'. Keduanya hanya mengedikkan bahu sebelum kemudian melanjutkan acara makan malam mereka dengan hening.

.

.

.

Sementara di tempat lain, suasana makan malam tak sehening di tempat Tenten. Suasana tegang mewarnai makan malam keluarga kecil di ruangan yang besar. Tampak sebuah piring yang masih penuh. menandakan bahwa makanan itu tak terjamah. Sementara pemiliknya menatap tajam kearah seorang pria paruh baya berjenggot hitam berbentuk kerucut, serta goresan luka vertical miring di wajahnya. Sedangkan seorang wanita berumur 49 tahun-an hanya menatap ragu kearah dua laki-laki dengan gaya rambut yang sama di hadapannya. Helaan nafasnya terdengar berat..

"dengar Shikamaru ! aku tau ini terlalu merepotkan bagimu, tapi aku tak bisa melakukannya lebih lama lagi….."

"tapi aku tak bisa meninggalkannya Tousan"

"aku mengerti, dan aku yakin dia-pun mengerti. ini tak akan memakan waktu lama. Kecuali jika kau yang ingin berlama-lama disana dengan kemalasanmu…"

"…"

"dengar_"

"sudahlah Shikaku, kau istirahatlah dulu,, dan berikanlah waktu untuk ibu dan anak ini bicara berdua.."

Shikaku hanya menghela nafas berat. kemudian beranjak menjauh, menuju sebuah kamar dengan pintu ukir hitam dalam diam. Empat mata hitam hanya menatap kepergiannya dari meja makan.

"jadi.. bisakah kau makan dulu makananmu Shikamaru..?" wanita paruh baya bernama Yoshino memulai.

"kenapa kita tak langsung mulai saja Kaasan…?" pemuda yang di panggil Shikamaru itu menatap lekat sang ibu. Yoshino meletakkan sendok dan garpunya pelan, meminum segelas air, dan mengusap ujung bibirnya dengan lap. Kemudian ia balas menatap sang anak yang tak juga menurunkan kadar sorotannya.

"baiklah kalau begitu. Kita bicara di taman saja. Dan aku harap kita bisa bicara dengan lebih santai, nee shika-chan ?!" Yoshino tersenyum lembut, sembari beranjak diikuti Shikamaru di belakangnya.

.

.

Udara malam yang dingin, kalah oleh purnama bulan yang bulat sempurna, dengan tambahan kerlip dari bintang gumintang. Cerah dan cantik. Begitulah anggapan sepasang netra onycs yang menengadah alam di atas sana. Mereka Duduk di bangku taman kecil di belakang rumah. Hening yang hampir menghanyutkan. Sebelum suara lembut sang ibu membangunkannya dari ketakjuban.

"maafkan kami ya, Shikamaru. Andai Tousan-mu masih sehat seperti dulu. Tentu dia takkan membiarkanmu jauh dari kami, pun jauh dari Tenten, ataupun keluarga Maito. Tapi kaupun tau, Tousan-mu tak bisa bekerja lebih berat lagi, kesehatannya semakin buruk saja, aku sudah memperingatkan, tapi dia tetap memaksakan diri. Dia keras kepala. jika dibiarkan aku takut akan semakin buruk. Dia tak akan bertahan lebih lama lagi" kata-kata Yoshino terjeda. Dia mengambil nafas dalam-dalam, sebelum kemudian melanjutkan kalimatnya.

"Kau harus mengantikannya segera. Kau tenang saja. Keluarga Maito akan tetap kami jaga, karena itu tak hanya janjimu seorang,,, sejak hari dimana dia menyelamatkanmu, dan sejak hari dimana dia harus mendapatkan hukuman yang tak seharusnya. Sejak saat itu pula kita berjanji untuk menjaga keluarganya."

Kini Shikamaru menoleh, untuk pertama kalinya ekspresi diwajahnya bercampur aduk. Hingga Yoshino-pun sulit membaca.

"tak apa. kaasan . aku mengerti. Maaf,, tadi aku hanya sedikit terkejut." Shikamaru mengusap kasar wajahnya.

"ajaklah Tenten kemari. Sudah lama kan dia tak main-main kesini.?! Kalau perlu Matsuri juga"

Yoshino tersenyum simpul. Shikamaru mengangguk diam. Ada kecamuk dalam hatinya yang tak ia mengerti. Mengapa jadi seberat ini rasanya ?. Orang tuanya hanya menyuruhnya melanjutkan sekolahnya di London setelah lulus, dan itu 1 minggu lagi. Dan bukankah ini juga impiannya ? juga impian keluarganya ?. Ditambah penyakit jantung ayahnya yang kian parah. Membuatnya seakan tak punya pilihan. Yah, dia harus segera mengantikan ayahnya di perusahaan, agar sang ayah bisa beistirahat dan fokus pada pengobatannya.

Jika program akselerasinya ini berhasil, maka dalam waktu dua tahun dari sekarang dia sudah bisa menggantikan posisi sang ayah di perusahaan. Dia yaqin, dia bisa lulus dengan mudah, mengingat kemampuan otaknya yang diatas rata-rata. Dia yaqin hanya dengan sedikit kesungguhan dia bisa menyelesaikan studinya dalam waktu singkat. Yah dua tahun. Itu target maksimal. Dan dia tak akan membiarkan lebih lama lagi.

Tapi bagaimana dengan Tenten ?. itulah yang kini ada dalam pikirannya. Dia juga bingung, kenapa dia harus khawatir. Tenten akan selalu baik-baik saja. pasti dia akan baik-baik saja, meski tanpanya. Tenten bukan gadis cengeng, bukan pula gadis lemah. Si tomboy itu mana mungkin tak baik-baik saja. tapi tetap saja hal ini menjadi salah satu alasan terberatnya. Janjinya pada sosok pahlawannya dimasa lalu telah mengikatnya. Dan dia sama sekali tak keberatan dengan itu. Dia senang. Dia menikmatinya. Bibi Miko adalah orang yang ramah. Shikamaru bahkan lebih betah di rumah Tenten dari pada rumahnya sendiri. Matsuri adalah gadis lugu yang lembut. Dia sudah seperti adik kandungnya saja. dan Tenten ?, jangan ditanya. Entah sebuah kebetulan atau tidak, mereka di takdirkan sekelas. Bersahabat dengannya adalah hal yang paling dinikmatinya. Dan berpisah dengannya ?. harus diakui adalah hal berat baginya. Tapi kenapa ?. mungkinkah karena dia terikat janji untuk menjaganya ? menjaga keluarganya ?. mungkinkah karena dia adalah manusia yang terdekat dengannya, selain kedua orang tuanya ? mungkinkah karena dia sahabatnya ? mungkinkah karena dia sudah seperti adik baginya ? ataukah…?.

Entahlah… dia tak mengerti. Yang jelas sekarang adalah, tak lama lagi, dia akan jauh darinya. Untuk waktu yang tak dapat dikatakan singkat.

Di bangku taman itu. dua manusia hanyut dalam pikirannya masing-masing. Sementara sang ayah yang menatap mereka dari jendela hanya menghela nafas panjang.

'Gai. Aku bisa pastikan ini tak akan lama' gumamnya.

Xxxxx

Di tempat lain pula, berkilo meter dari sana. Di atas beranda lantai dua sebuah rumah, tampak seorang pemuda bersurai merah duduk setengah berbaring di atas bangku santaiya. sebuah gitar perak ia mainkan pelan dengan mata yang terpejam. Alunan lembut bunyi gitarnya senada dengan alunan angin malam. Sesekali dia tersenyum. Sesekali pula senyumnya hilang, ekspresinya berubah-ubah. Tangannya masih bergerak memetik satu persatu senar gitar di tangannya. Pikirannya kini menerawang jauh ke masa lalu, di senja yang mulai memetang. Disore yang menjingga kemerahan…

 _ **Flashback**_

 _Praaankkk !_

 _Suara benda pecah menghiasi sebuah rumah. Bak adu perang, kini dua orang dewasa seolah berlomba memecahkan barang-barang. Dan benda terakhir yang diketahui bernama gelas itu sudah hancur berserakan di lantai. Sementara tiga anak kecil yang menyaksikan itu hanya bisa meringkuk dibawah meja makan. Anak pirang berkuncir empat hanya bisa menangis, sementara anak laki-laki berambut hitam menutup telinga. sepasang mata hijau anak yang paling kecil berusia 9 tahun-nan hanya menatap nanar percekcokan tiada henti orang tuanya._

" _pergi kau brengsekk ! tinggalkan kami,,, anak-anak tak butuh asuhan hidung belang sepertimu"_

" _kau fikir dirimu apa ha ? kau-pun hanya wanita penggoda suami orang !"_

 _Sahut-menyahut tiada henti. makin dilihat, makin mengiris hati. Makin di dengar lukanya bak tersayat beribu kali. Itulah yang dirasakan anak-anak belia dibawah kolong meja. Anak bersurai merah sudah tak tahan. Pemandangan ini adalah pemandangan terburuk dari yang terburuk, yang paling ia benci dari yang terbenci. Ia benci. Benci… benci.. bencii…._

 _Ia kemudian berlari keluar rumah. Berlari sekencang-kencangnya. Berharap gesekan angin membawa lukanya terbang. Ia terus berlari, berlari, lari dan lari… lari dari kejaran luka yang masih mengikutinya. Lari dari benci yang mengejarnya, lari dari sakit yang mengekori setiap deru nafasnya. Hingga dia-pun sampai di sebuah tempat yang asing baginya. Di tepi sungai kecil yang jernih. Langkahnya melambat, dan kemudian berhenti. Deru nafas yang memburu, membawanya terduduk lesu di tepi sungai itu. Ia membungkuk, sedikit memajukan tubuhnya, hanya untuk melihat refleksi dirinya dalam jernih sungai yang tenang._

 _Sekarang ia bisa melihat dengan jelas sebuah wajah penuh luka yang tak berwujud disana. Matanya mendelik tajam, dan sendu. Kemudian untuk pertama kalinya air bening sebening sungai mengaliri pipi pucatnya. Mencipta anak sungai baru yang meluap deras. Ia menangis. Menangis sejadinya, di tempat yang takkan ada yang tau betapa luka yang dirasa sedemikian sakitnya. Hingga air mata yang tak pernah keluar dari bendungan kini jebol begitu saja. 'apakah salah jika aku menangis ? apa aku cengeng ?' lirihan hatinya memberiak. Tangisnya kian menjadi._

" _jangan menangis !"_

 _Seketika dirinya tersentak. Suara yang sebegitu mengagetkan baginya itu cukup membuatnya terjungkal. Ia mendongak. Seorang gadis kecil bercepol dua, berpipi chubby, bermata coklat itu menatapnya ragu._

" _ini permen untukmu. Tapi jangan menangis lagi.." lanjutnya._

 _Anak merah itu masih terdiam di tempatnya. Tak tau harus apa dan bagaimana. Ia menunduk. Tak pernah ada satu orangpun yang memergokinya dalam keadaan lemah seperti ini. Belum pernah ada. Kecuali sekarang, di tepi sungai, di senja hari, di sepi yang menipu._

 _Gadis kecil itu memiringkan kepalanya heran. Tapi kemudian tanpa ragu ia mengambil posisi duduk disebelahnya._

 _Sreettt'_

 _Tanpa aba-aba gadis kecil itu meraih tangannya, dan menyelipkan sebuah benda disitu. Yah, sebuah permen coklat berbentuk oval, dengan tulisan belakangnya bertulis 'tersenyumlah'. Entah bagaimana awalnya, tapi sejenak anak merah itu tersenyum. meski senyuman itu tak sampai pada matanya, tapi itu cukup meringankan hatinya._

 _Dan merekapun sama-sama terdiam. Menikmati suguhan ketenangan yang jingga merah muda berikan, disore itu._

" _terkadang aku juga ingin menangis. Aku juga pernah menangis. Sering sih !, Rasanya lega kan ?. jadi, Kalau hanya denganku tak usah ditahan. Keluarkan saja. aku tak akan bilang siapapun" gadis itu memberikan senyum termanisnya._

 _Tapi si anak laki-laki itu tak lagi menangis. Bukan karena luka yang sembuh, bukan karena sakit yang reda, bukan pula karena ada orang lain yang menyaksikannya, tapi karena dia tak ingin. Dia tak lagi ingin. Kini yang dia inginkan hanyalah…_

… _. Tersenyum. Yah,, dia juga ingin tersenyum. Sepertinya !._

 _Diperhatikannya sosok chubby yang sedari tadi duduk disampingnya. Senyum cerianya entah kenapa juga menceriakan hatinya. Dan timbullah keinginan untuk menjadi ceria sepertinya. Binary cerah di maniknya itu, membuatnya ingin sepertinya. Seperti tanpa beban. Yah, sepertinya tenang…! Sangat tenang !. dia juga ingin sepertinya._

 _Ia-pun menggenggam erat permen itu._

" _tapi luka memang menyakitkan ya ?! apa lagi benci .."_

 _sontak si merah menoleh. Entah kenapa dia menangkap sesuatu yang lain dimata coklat itu. Seperti… dirinya,,,?. Yah, ada luka dimatanya, adapula kebencian di hazelnya. Ia tak mengerti apa yang dialami gadis ini. Yang jelas, kini dia merasa tak sendirian. Dia merasa sama. Yah,,, mereka sama. Perasaan yang ada di hati mereka sama. Sama-sama ada perih tertahan disana. Dan mereka-pun akan sama-sama membuangnya._

" _jangan sedih"_

 _Kata-kata itu muncul begitu saja dari mulutnya setelah sekian lama ia membisu. Gadis coklat disampingnya menoleh._

" _jangan sedih"ulangnya._

 _Di gadis coklatpun tersenyum, senyum yang benar-benar senyum. Senyum manis yang merekah. Senyuman yang meringankan beban anak merah disampingnya._

" _aarigatooo….! Aku Tenten" gadis itu mengulurkan tangannya._

 _Tapi belum sempat dia menyambut tangan itu , suara dari kejauhan membuat fokus keduanya teralihkan. Teralihkan pada sebuah suara yang terdengar keras memanggil…_

" _nee-chan…. Ayo pulang ! kaasan sudah menunggu…!"_

 _Anak coklat itu-pun beranjak, dengan senyum yang merekah cerah._

" _ah… aku harus pulang, semoga kita bisa berjumpa lagi. Jangan menangis lagi oke. Jaa ne.."_

 _gadis itupun berlari riang, menghampiri gadis kecil berambut pendek di kejauhan. Mata hijau si anak merah masih memperhatikan kepergian gadis kecil yang melambaikan tangannya itu._

" _sayonara…!"teriaknya lagi. Kemudian, gadis itu lenyap dalam mobil yang kian menjauh._

 _anak laki-laki itu tersenyum lagi…_

' _sayonara. Tenten !' gumamnya dalam hati._

 _Si bocah merahpun ikut beranjak dari posisinya, kemudian melangkah santai nan ringan. Menyusuri setapak demi setapak jalan-jalan bisu. Senja merah itu mencipta luka, tapi juga mendatangkan hangat di hatinya. Ia tersenyum sekarang. ah.. tidak. dari tadi dia memang sudah tersenyum. Ia takkan peduli lagi pada pemandangan apapun yang akan ia temui di rumah nantinya. Ia sudah siap. Sudah ia putuskan. Ia akan menjadi seperti gadis itu. Tersenyum ceria, mata berbinar cerah, dia ingin sepertinya itulah mimpinya. dan harapannya sekarang adalah bertemu lagi dengannya._

 _Ia buka tangannya yang sedari tadi tergenggam erat. dan tanpaklah sebuah permen coklat oval di sana. Ia kembali tersenyum, dan ia kembali menggenggam erat benda itu di tangannya._

' _senyum ya ?'_

 _Dia kembali tersenyum._

' _apa aku bisa ?'_

' _lalu apa kau bisa ?'_

' _apa kau benar-benar bisa ?'_

 _Ia-pun teringat manik coklat yang berbinar indah itu. Jauh di dalam sana, ia tau ada luka yang sama dengannya._

' _jika tiba waktunya nanti kita bertemu, kau tak boleh menangis'_

' _kau tak boleh menangis'_

' _akupun tak akan menangis. Aku janji !'_

 _Hatinya masih menyenandungkan syair-syair senyuman. Genggaman pada permennya makin erat._

' _sampai bertemu lagi."_

' _Tenten !'_

 _ **End Flash Back**_

Petikan gitarnya berhenti. Seiring dengan berhentinya lamunan panjangnya. Mata yang terpejam itu perlahan terbuka. Menampilkan sirat kehijauan yang nampak lebih cerah dari saat terakhir dia menutup mata. Senyumannya merekah di antara hitam malam. Tangannya mulai mengacak saku celananya, merogoh sesuatu yang selama ini terus dibawanya. Bak jimat keberuntungan yang tak boleh dia lupakan. Yah, benda itu kini sudah dalam genggamannya. Benda murah namun bersejarah baginya. Benda yang tak berharga, tapi tidak baginya. Sebuah benda yang selalu mengingatkannya pada jingga kemerahan dihari itu. Benda coklat yang selalu membuatnya ingat pada sepasang manik hazel gadis chubby. Dan tulisan 'tersenyumlah' pada bungkusnya selalu mengingatkannya pada senyum cerah gadis kecil bercepol dua.

Dia kembali tersenyum. Senyuman yang hanya bisa ia perlihatkan pada pekat malam, ataupun pada kesunyian. Senyuman yang benar-benar senyuman. Senyuman yang mencerminkan hati yang ringan. Senyuman… yang telah lama sampai dimatanya.

'Tenten…!'

Gumamnya, memandangi sebuah permen yang telah bertahun-tahun menemaninya. Mengingatkannya untuk tersenyum dikala luka memaksanya menangis.

'apa kau melupakannya ?, tak ingatkah kau pada anak laki-laki ini ? Tenten ?' gumamnya lagi.

'tak apa. Kau melihatku sebagai Gaara Sabaku itu sangat amat cukup untukku' senyumnya belum hilang

'kau harus selalu tersenyum, dan aku ingin menjadi salah satu alasan dari senyummu itu'

'jangan sedih'

'Tenten..'

 _ **To be continued**_

 **Huwaaaa….. maafkan saya, tolong maafkan saya apabila chapter ini mengecewakan…..!*digebukin satu kota**

 **Gimana nih ? makin ancur ya ?!*aku tau (-_-") maap-maap,**

 **Udah segera hukum pancung aja saya… huwaaaaaa…. TTvTT *guling-guling**

 **Seperti biasa kasih saya masukan ya..! agar cara nulis saya yang angus ini bisa lebih baek lagi (^3^)d**

 **Ditunggu ripiuwww nya….**

 **Arigatooo neee….!*bungkuk-bungkuk**


End file.
